The Book of Hoyle Interlude
by hoshiko2kokoro
Summary: A collection of short stories that connect to The Book of Hoyle arc.


Alfred had been nervous when he was told their next kingdom to visit would be Hearts. He wasn't particularly excited to go to the land where his father was killed, but he knew he had to put his best political foot forward. And it wasn't that he had a personal incentive against the current Hearts' rulers as they personally were not involved in the war. Nevertheless, he was quite anxious during the journey to the capital of Hearts.

After Spades, the Hearts Family was the second youngest Family to come into power. However, unlike Spades, the Family was not chosen by magic, but by lineage. The Beilschmidt line had been Kings ever since the suits had come into being, with Ludwig currently ruling. The Honda line hadn't always been in royalty, and only once the sixth king married a Honda did the line become ingrained in the history for the past seven generations. The Vargas line, like Beilshmidt, was a long standing lineage that endured the test of time to continue ruling.

Also, unlike Spades, the King and Queen of Hearts _did_ marry, however it was only known as a Royal Union, and there was no religious hold over the couple. It was purely political, and the Kings and Queens have never been romantically involved, always having a real wife or husband on the side, maybe even a few mistresses. The one exception being the sixth King of Hearts marrying a Honda, but Alfred wasn't certain of all the details.

So he turned to his Jack to explain during the trip to the kingdom.

"The sixth King had been in a union with the Carriedo Queen, but she fell ill and died, leaving no heir behind," Yao began. "Fearful of the future, the King turned to his mistress, a young Honda girl of only fourteen. She was married to him by the following year after the mourning period passed. The kingdom wanted an heir more than they wanted another Carriedo."

"But isn't a Carriedo their Ace now?" Alfred asked, recalling their Ace of Hearts being from the Spain County.

Yao nodded. "Yes, the Carriedos had no heir in royalty, not directly, but a far flung relative stepped forward and eventually joined the lines of Aces."

"So Aces there are not like ours in that they are chosen after they work their way up?" Arthur asked, placing his book down. He knew more about Hearts than Alfred and had ignored the majority of the history lesson, but he was still curious.

Yao looked at him, no longer sitting beside him. After their stay in Diamonds, Arthur had opted to sit beside Alfred. "No, they are, but the Carriedo line has been Aces for so long now that most knights do not try to challenge them or usurp them from the position. The current Ace of Hearts is one of the most powerful."

Alfred smirked triumphantly. "Not more so than _mine_."

"Yes, yes," Arthur said, returning to his book.

By midday, Alfred had fallen asleep out of boredom. His head dipped down onto his chest and he started to fall sideways towards the window. Yao, despite being busy with his scrolls, noticed when Arthur glanced over and pulled Alfred to rest his head against his shoulder. Arthur read his novel with a smile on his face. Yao smiled too, looking back to his papers.

Hearts was a far cry from Diamonds. While Diamonds had been a glittering sea of traditional, Hearts was completely modern. The star reachers stretched into the sky with ruby red gems glistening on their pointy towers. Turrets jutted out from buildings and a few particular buildings even had towers. On the streets ruled steam powered mobiles without a horse carriage in sight. The Spades' carriage must've looked odd in comparison to the Hearts Family's carriage which was new, shiny, and extremely modern.

Yao and Arthur were not immediately taken with all of the loud noises the mobiles gave off, nor the very modern attire the people sported. Chains and belts and strange gears used as accessories. It was so vastly different from Spades. Alfred, on the other hand, was practically climbing out of the carriage to get a better look at everything.

Time and time again, Alfred had to remind Yao and Arthur that his county was one of the leading counties that developed the new technology. Alfred's own town might have been rather impoverished, but he had been in the capital of the county enough times to see the cutting edge of the inventions. Most of the Hearts' own inventions were copies of America's, but with a slight Hearts twist. Yao mentioned that the Japan County of Hearts was the forerunner in the Hearts kingdom, much like America was in Spades, and Alfred piped in that America and Japan had a long history of trade after the war ended.

The palace of Hearts was known as Ruby Red, but lacked any actual red to the building. Yao explained that upon its complete during the first reign, the outside had been decorated in ruby diamonds, but were stripped after losing to Diamonds in a vicious war during the third reign in a sign of disrespect to their victors. It made for the other kingdom to not steal their jewels. Rumor had it that the rubies were hidden deep in the chambers of Ruby Red to prevent another such attempt on the precious ancient gems.

Nevertheless, the palace was magnificent, and actually wowed Arthur. It hung over the side of a cliff, with half of the palace on stable ground, and the rest sat on a massive stone wall that seemed to grow out of the forest below. Despite being such a modern kingdom, Hearts was still very connected to nature, something of which was the Honda line's doing.

Four towers reached to the sky, with the tallest in the far back. The largest part of the palace was situated in the far back of the building, making it harder for any invading troops to easily access the Family's quarters. The Grand Hall stretched the entire front length of the palace with Sitting Rooms off to the side and three Drawing Rooms overhanging off the cliff to the sides. The entrance to the palace was the only remnant of any jewels being a part of the palace as the stone Gatehouse's archway into the courtyard was adorned in the polished rubies.

The Numbers of Hearts crowded the street leading to Ruby Red just as they had in Diamonds, throwing confetti and greeting the new Family with unabashed glee.

"Wow," Alfred breathed. "I…thought they might hate us."

Arthur put a hand on Alfred's shoulder. "That war is long since over, Alfred. There is no need to be hostile anymore."

Yao nodded. "Arthur is right. This is a new chance for rebirth between our kingdoms."

"Let it rest," Arthur said quietly. He had now placed his hand on Alfred's, but removed it when Alfred turned his attention to it.

The carriage came to a stop, and the Ace of Hearts was there to greet the Family, much like the Ace of Diamonds had. The Ace of Hearts was Antonio Carriedo, a Spanish Number with a stunning smile and bright green eyes, much unlike Arthur's. While Arthur's were bright and rather secretive, Antonio's looked cunning and mischievous. Alfred was a little on edge with the man. Inwardly he felt guilty knowing it was simply because the man's father had killed his, but he tried to squash his initial resentment of the Ace; it was not his fault. Like Arthur said, he had to let it all rest.

Like Dan, the Ace of Diamonds, Antonio wielded a giant axe with the Hearts insignia in the metal. The Ace was decked out in red jack with coattails, brown pants that bunched at his knees where his black boots came to. Under the coattail jacket was a white vest with an ascot much like Arthur's. He wore black gloves that vanished underneath his white cuffs at the end of his jacket.

He gave a sweeping bow that surprised both Yao and Arthur; such an intimate and respectful gesture that Aces would not normally give a foreign Suit.

"Welcome the kingdom of Hearts! I am Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, the Ace of Hearts!" the Ace exclaimed without feigned excitement. Slowly, he was putting the nervous Family at ease. "If you'll please follow me, I will show you the Grand Hall where the Hearts Family will meet you."

Alfred took the lead, his head whipping about like he did whenever he went to some place new. Arthur smiled, watching as Alfred's childish curiosity drove him forward, instead of the past holding him back. Yao followed behind trying to not look impressed.

The Grand Hall was quite exquisite. The ceiling was covered in an impressive mural of the Founding of Hearts that started from the doorway, and ended with the "present" over the thrones on the far wall. Over the heads of the Family were paintings of angels descending from heaven with the shinning crowns, as if placing them on the heads of the Hearts Family. Behind the thrones were paintings of the King, Queen, and Jack in the same attire they wore now.

The King stood in union with the Queen and Jack. Jack Feliciano was smiling as he had upon their first meeting back at the Coronation Ceremony, and Alfred remembered how much he had enjoyed the Jack's presence. Yao had as well, finding a common interest in food as they had chatted most of the night away and compared recipes. Arthur was the only one who didn't spend much time talking to the Hearts Family. He thought he would share little in common with the men.

King Ludwig was still intimidating as ever, but in his own realm, he seemed more relaxed if only slightly. He gestured to the chairs placed before the thrones in invitation for the Spades Family to sit.

"Welcome to Hearts," Queen Kiku said politely, taking his seat. "I hope your travels were pleasant."

"They were," Arthur replied for Alfred. For a Queen to speak first, it seemed both Kings were to keep quiet while the Queens exchanged pleasantries. Arthur intended to keep it up so as not to potentially offend the other Family.

Suddenly Alfred was struck with the stark contrast between Hearts and Diamonds. King Francis had nearly hugged the trio in welcome, while Ludwig seemed to play a game of chess; which King would speak first? Which man would offend the other and break any potential ties first? It was far too tense for him.

It was probably because of his learned dealings with the Hearts in prior years, especially before his father died, but Alfred knew this was always the tactic of both Hearts and Clubs; one of the main reasons the two kingdoms got along so well with each other, despite the three wars they had been engaged in. It wasn't out of spite and certainly not from formality, but it was just the way Hearts dealt with other kingdoms.

Alfred decided there and then he didn't like this game.

"So do you guys like Soccer?" Alfred asked suddenly, interrupting the game completely.

Queen Kiku stuttered in his response to Arthur midway in the sentence. Not only had Alfred spoken first, but it was so casual, and about something as simple as _sports_. Kiku had no reply, and looked to his King for help. Ludwig squared his jaw, decided on what to say, when Jack Feliciano piped up beside him.

"You mean Football?" the Jack asked cheerfully.

Alfred belted out a laugh that echoed in the Hall. Arthur stared at him in aghast, still caught off guard by the man's eccentric nature. One minute he was tense just from entering the kingdom, to asking about sports, and now he was laughing. There was no way he could ever understand his King.

Yao, on the other hand, was horrified. He started to apologize for the King, when he remembered it was not a good face to apologize for his higher ranked Family member. It would be in bad taste and look as if Yao didn't back his own King up.

"In my county we call it Soccer," Alfred said. "But I never really liked it that much. I'm more into baseball."

"I know that game!" Feliciano exclaimed. He motioned to his Queen. "Kiku's county plays that sport too! Your county first introduced it to his."

Alfred smiled at Queen Kiku, waiting for him to join in the conversation. Instead, the man looked highly uncomfortable. He was looking back and forth between Arthur and Alfred with his eyes. Worry lines began to form on his forehead as he didn't know just how to proceed.

Then, "Yes, Kiku has even expressed interest in playing it before."

Alfred looked surprised as he heard the King speak. Ludwig looked to his Queen with the faintest hints of a smile in his eyes before pressing on. He dropped any attempt at reigniting his original game, and Kiku wasn't any more inclined either. Yao and Arthur followed their King's example and tried to lessen their tension towards the Family. Eventually, it seemed as if all would be well.

After dinner, the Family was shown to their chambers. Yao was given his own again that didn't lack any expense on impressive design. But when the servant announced the King and Queen's joint chamber, Arthur had to protest.

"Really!" he sighed loudly. "Why are we to be put up together again?"

The servant ducked his head sheepishly. "Pardons your Highness, but King Ludwig was told by the King of Diamonds that you and the King _preferred_ to be roomed together."

Alfred and Arthur blushed deeply, and said no more. Like the initial greeting, they took this with stride and put up a face that all was well. When night fell and they slipped under the covers together, they found that it wasn't so bad. Because come morning, they would see each other first. That alone was enough to make Alfred wish for it to be dawn already.

* * *

Over the next couple of days, Alfred wormed his way past any and all tests the Queen and King had for the Spades Family. He could tell when they were about to press for any excuse to call foul on him, but brushed it all aside with a smile and laugh. He knew that Ludwig and Kiku must think him slow or stupid, but he didn't care. It was all working and the Families were making headway in paving a new beginning to strong political ties.

At the end of the first week, Alfred was called to Queen Kiku's chambers. He was invited for a stroll along the property lines. Alfred accepted heartily, eager to see more of the grounds. It was nearing midday, and there was much activity around the palace, but their being together seemed to dispel anyone from interrupting.

"I wanted to clear the air about some things," Kiku started softly. He looked down at the freshly cut grass and glanced at the flowers lining the walk. "Your father… He is not villainized here."

Alfred looked at Kiku and stopped. He wasn't sure what to say, so he stayed mute in expectation for the Queen to continue.

"While I am sure there are Numbers here that like to talk badly of him. You must understand he was quite a foe during the war. But us personally, the Family, do not see him as someone to hate. Rather, he is someone we admire and praise for his efforts. Our Ace's father may have been the one to strike the fatal blow, but he is not one to speak badly of his enemies. He told us and his son of the many endearing qualities your father had. I thought you should know…"

By now Kiku sensed how uncomfortable Alfred must be upon hearing this. Lifting his head he looked to Alfred. He was nervous as to what his reaction would be. The King didn't give away much in the way of his feelings and instead looked out to the clear blue sky, clouds reflecting in his eyes.

"Thank you," he finally murmured. Kiku smiled slightly at this. Alfred returned it when he looked at him, and then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for that…"

After that midday confession Arthur noticed a distinct change in attitude Alfred had towards him. Since their arrival, the Spades Family had stuck together out of sheer familiarity. But now Alfred was breaking away to talk to Queen Kiku. They would chat in the shade under a tree, much like Arthur had done with Alfred back home. At night during dinner the two would walk like old friends to the point Arthur ate too quickly and excused himself first.

Yao noticed this as well, but didn't mind nearly as much. He thought it good work on Alfred's part to start up a great friendship between the two kingdoms. His effect on the Queen was rubbing off no the King, and slowly Ludwig was being much friendlier towards the Family. He invited them out for hunting and to watch a game of Japan County's version of baseball. It was quite a sight to see Alfred grabbing Kiku as the home team hit a winning homerun, and Kiku breaking his royal façade to cheer along with him. Even more so was to see Ludwig become touchy with just a few beers in him.

What Yao noticed the most, however, were the secret motives of Ludwig and Feliciano. Not towards Spades, but towards each other. He had heard gossip of the King and Jack having a homosexual affair, and while that in and of itself was not strange, it was rather intriguing given that Hearts was more religious a kingdom than the other suits.

It looked to be still under tight watch as they would sneak off to unused areas of the palace just to hold hands. The only indication Yao even knew of their relationship was when Feliciano's hand slipped to brush alongside Ludwig's during a walk the first night. While he thought nothing of it at first, he noticed it had happened twice afterwards. And Ludwig seemed to have rather high barriers when it came to intimacy or invasion of his personal space, so there was a good chance this was not an accident.

He chatted here and there with Queen Kiku, but gained nothing from him. Thinking he should try Alfred's direct approach, he confronted Jack Feliciano.

"How are you and Ludwig?" he asked one early afternoon. He had found a moment alone with the fellow Jack and thought it best to just ask now. "You two seem to be getting along quite well."

Feliciano smiled over at Yao and nodded. "Oh yes. He's always been my friend. We met when I was young. He thought I was a girl originally."

Yao chuckled at this. "That must have been quite…dreadful for the King's initial affections for you."

Feliciano giggled. "I don't think so. He's still with me, isn't he?"

"So then," Yao started, leaning forward. "Does this mean you and the King are…together?"

Suddenly Feliciano realized what he had said to Yao. He grew worried and reached over to grab at Yao's hand. Yao looked at him surprised. "Please! Please don't tell anyone!"

Yao shook his head. "I have no need to. What would I possibly gain from this?"

"You mean…you won't to your King and Queen?"

"No," Yao replied. He smiled fondly, patting Feliciano's hand. "I think my King and Queen are following in yours and Ludwig's footsteps. I don't think they care much about homosexuality."

Feliciano visibly relaxed at this. "Oh good! I was so worried it would ruin everything between us! I like being friends with Spades."

Yao smiled. "So do I."

* * *

Arthur, however, could do without all of these good relations between his King and _their_ Queen. He snuck around after Alfred and Kiku trying to listen in on their conversation nonchalantly knowing full well he was acting rather pitifully. He couldn't help it. It was strange to go from feeling almost suffocated by Alfred's attention to craving it more than any political bonds; their initial reason for coming to Hearts.

Alfred soon got curious about the history of Hearts. "So we have this crazy obsession with our first Queen, but not many people know why. I don't think even Yao knows anything. So, is there something like that with your First Reign?"

Kiku looked thoughtful. "Well, I know that the first Queen was originally from the Carriedo line, but the King was married to an ancestor of Queen Elizaveta's line."

"What? Really? I thought the King and Queen were officially together." Alfred thought back to all of his history lessons.

"They were, but times were different. The Queen's heritage is like yours, having never been dabbled in royalty before because Spades and Clubs are alike in that a Family is chosen, not born." Kiku picked at the flowers nearby. He stroked the petals tenderly with a smile until he began to pluck them. "But there was a strange incident and Ludwig's ancestor, the first King, vanished from history. Had he not already had an heir through his affair with his mistress, well, the Beilschmidt line would have vanished."

"So the same is with your lineage, huh? Had that Sixth King not picked your ancestor, you wouldn't be here. So you and Ludwig are distantly related."

Kiku nodded. "In a way, yes. But that is what happens with royalty."

Alfred watched him pluck at the petals. "I wonder what it was that… made the first King vanish."

Kiku shrugged as he finished the last petal. "It is strange, but it's old and most likely a legend. It could have been he died from a nasty illness and they said he vanished because he went into hiding. That's what Ludwig believes at least…"

Alfred furrowed his brow. "Doesn't it seem strange both of our histories have such a convoluted path? I mean, Diamonds First Reign is shrouded too, and there's a mention of some huge incident. You'd think there would even be some sort of legend."

"I heard that there used to be one," Kiku said, finally turning away from the now deflowered flower. "But they all died in our kingdoms."

Alfred sighed aggravated. "Then where can I hear of the legend?"

Kiku smiled at Alfred mischievously. "I heard it still exists in Clubs."

Alfred slapped a hand on the Queen's back. "Kiku my friend, we are going to have a long and good friendship."

* * *

It was late at night, but Alfred didn't feel tired. He was thoroughly enjoying his time in Hearts and was sad that they only had one week left in the kingdom before they were to leave for Clubs. He climbed into bed and sighed loudly, ignoring Arthur who sat beside him with a book in his lap. The Queen ignored him as well as he closed his book and settled in for the night.

The two's relationship had suddenly become very strained, but Arthur knew Alfred didn't care or see it. And this hurt him to a degree he didn't know was possible. He hadn't cared for Alfred's attention before, so how was he suddenly so jealous and spiteful of the Queen of Hearts garnering all of it. He felt cheated, in a way. Here Alfred had said they would always stay together, and now he was barely giving his Jack and Queen the time of day.

Suddenly, Alfred turned on his side and put an arm across Arthur's torso. Arthur started to protest, but the King pulled him over into a tight hug. "Man! I don't want this to end!"

Arthur huffed, pushing at Alfred's arms holding him. "I think we have spent more than enough time..."

"I'm just glad you've been here with me," Alfred said cutting Arthur off. He smiled up at him, oblivious to Arthur's ill mood. "It's been so much fun with hunting and the baseball game and just seeing Hearts! Hasn't it been fun?"

Arthur felt his irritable mood slipping away at the sight of Alfred's innocent eyes. He knew then that the man wasn't doing anything intentional. Still, it did hurt and he did feel slighted at the loss of Alfred constantly talking to him. Having a friend for the first time was new, and along with it came new feelings of possessiveness.

He decided to let it slide, though, and he pat Alfred on the head instead. "Yes… Though I wish we had spent more time together."

Alfred frowned. "But we did. We've spent lots! And besides, after this is all over I get to go home and be with you. I thought it be fun if we hang out with new people."

Arthur blushed at hearing this, but pressed on. He refused to let his emotions sway him at this point. "Well I…just am unused to…having friends. It is…something new for me."

Alfred sat up and released Arthur, but it wasn't for long. He pulled the Queen's head into a hug against his chest, patting his back. "I'm sorry. You want to have just you and me time? I'll admit, I miss just having tea with you and listening as you read a book, but. I didn't want to offend Kiku or Ludwig."

Arthur's initial reaction was to deny it all, push away, say that it was a lie or that Alfred was reading it all wrong, but he didn't. Because Alfred was right. That was exactly what Arthur needed. So, instead, Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred and returned the hug.

"I'd like that…"

* * *

_Hoshiko2_'s cents: This was important and while I didn't include it in with the main arc, I still wanted to have it be shown for background reasons. You all obviously know which parts to look at the most. Their trip to Clubs will be up shortly as well. It'll just be in here as a second chapter. Thank you for reading!

Oh, and don't forget to check out my ask blog, 2kokoro(.)tumblr(.)com!


End file.
